Saiyan
Saiyans are without question the most popular race on Budokai Sagas. Whether it be halfbreeds or full-blooded, Saiyans usually take up half or more of the cast. Stats Transformations These are the forms available to the Saiyans. They also used to be able to transform into Great Apes, but after switching to Raging Blast, giant forms couldn't be used anymore. Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is a form that only saiyans with a pure heart can achieve. The transformation is only set off when the Saiyan or half Saiyan goes into an extreme emotional state. An example of this is when the Saiyans or half Saiyan's best friends is ruthlessly killed, or if someone they loved turned against them. The signs of the transformation, are a golden aura surrounding the Saiyan, their hair turns from black, to gold, their hair sticks upwards and their power and speed increases. Ultra Super Saiyans are a pumped up form of Super Saiyans. Their muscle mass increases tenfold, and so, the strength increases with it. But, with the increase of muscle mass, they can't move as fast as a Super Saiyan. Similar to the normal Super Saiyan form, only much more powerful. By holding the transformation for a prolonged period of time, the Saiyan's body becomes used to the strain the transformation normally takes, and is now able to draw upon the full power of a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan ascended, more commonly known as Super Saiyan 2, are like Super Saiyans and Ultra Super Saiyans rolled into one. They have more speed and power than a Super Saiyan, and an Ultra Super Saiyan. It also seems that a Super Saiyan 2 has more hair than any of the other Super Saiyan transformations. Again, this form is invoked by extreme emotion. Like the first Super Saiyan transformation, this form can also be familiarized with to unlock it's true potential. Super Saiyan 3's are the easiest to find. They have extremely long hair, at least two thirds of the Saiyan's/half Saiyan's body length. Their power increases far greater than that of a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan 2. But, the down side of this transformation is that it takes so much power that they can only stay in this form for a limited amount of time. By training this form, they can reduce the amount of energy spent and are able to use it more efficiently, just like Full Power Super Saiyan 1 and 2. When a Saiyan, who has exceeded the level of a Super Saiyan 3, has a pure heart, and still has his tail, he can transform into the final form a Super Saiyan can transform into, a Super Saiyan 4. This form is much like an Oozaru form, but instead of transforming into a giant monkey, the Saiyan merely grows a lot of red fur around his torso and arms. You can tell when someone's in this form, when they have the red fur on their arms and torso and from their length of hair (the hair goes over the shoulders). Unlike the other forms, the energy consumption is just too high to be suppressed through training. As of update 3.7 half-breeds can no longer use Super Saiyan 4 Category:Saiyans Category:Races